


Пять вещей, никогда не происходивших с Петунией Дурсли

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что ей не удалось сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять вещей, никогда не происходивших с Петунией Дурсли

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : November Snowflake  
>  **Оригинал** : [Five Things That Never Happened to Petunia Dursley](http://www.skyehawke.com/archive/story.php?no=7505)  
>  **Бета перевода** : Loy Yver

**I**

— ГРИФФИНДОР! — выкрикнула шляпа, и ученики, сидевшие за одним из длинных столов, разразились громом аплодисментов и приветственными криками. Маленькая рыжеволосая девочка вприпрыжку побежала к ним и радостно обняла сияющую девочку постарше.

— Мы на одном факультете, Петуния! — засмеялась Лили.

**II**

Она еще никогда не чувствовала себя настолько одинокой.

Хуже всего было то, что они выглядели совершенно нормальными, когда Петуния проходила мимо них, одетых в странные мантии и с длинными палками в руках, которыми они махали, произнося странные слова вроде «Аппарейт», и «Ассио», и «Диагон-Аллея». И она по-прежнему не понимала, почему тот шумный неприятный тип, который был шафером, настаивал, чтобы Поттера называли «рогатеньким». Очевидно, что почти все они были пьяны.

Она убьет Вернона за то, что он притащил ее сюда. Она сопротивлялась изо всех сил:

— Ты не знаешь, что это за люди, Вернон!

— Я же видел твою сестру и этого Поттера, разве нет? — фыркнул он.

— Но там будут все их ненормальные друзья. Они не такие, как мы! И все эти разговоры о магии…

— Хочется узнать, из-за чего вся эта возня, — буркнул Вернон. — Мы пойдем, Петуния.

Он неуверенно опирался на барную стойку, одной рукой стискивая стакан с чем-то под названием «огневиски», к которому воспылал неожиданной и позорной любовью. Его брюки съехали на дюйм, демонстрируя задницу, которая определенно стала толще по сравнению с тем, что было меньше года назад, когда они поженились. Не сказать, что она вышла замуж за какого-то задохлика, но теперь Петуния беспокоилась, что если Вернон еще поправится, то просто задавит ее, когда решит потрахаться. Хотя не то чтобы такая мысль появлялась у него слишком часто. Вернон громко рыгнул, и его брюки сползли еще ниже.

О, как же она сейчас его ненавидела.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — прямо в ухо ей сказал голос, и она, испуганно оглянувшись, увидела одного из поттеровских дружков. Он был ниже остальных, светловолосый, круглолицый, улыбающийся ей немного нервно. — Я не... то есть я не хотел тебе мешать, но... Я просто... Мне показалось, что тебе немного одиноко. — Он отвел взгляд, потом снова застенчиво посмотрел на нее и слегка покраснел.

Петуния чуть не заорала на него. Ей очень хотелось — она подумала, что получит больше удовольствия, наорав на одного из друзей Лили, чем целый день глядя на всех свысока. Но он был первым человеком — кроме Лили, конечно, — подошедшим к ней за весь вечер, и его взгляд казался почти понимающим. Она почувствовала, что ему, так же как и ей, не нравится быть одному.

Она улыбнулась, и он удивленно открыл рот. Потом взгромоздился на соседний стул и напряженно сказал:

— Я Питер.

— Петуния, — ответила она и пожала протянутую руку. Он не отпустил ее ладонь.

— Я знаю, — сказал Питер. — Все знают, что ты сестра Лили. — Взгляд Петунии застыл, и она постаралась вырвать руку. Он мгновенно понял свою ошибку: — Я имею в виду... просто... у вас семейная красота.

Петуния нахмурилась, но он казался таким искренним. Она перестала вырывать руку, и Питер провел большим пальцем по костяшкам ее пальцев.

— Со стороны профессора Дамблдора было очень мило позволить Джеймсу и Лили отпраздновать свадьбу в Хогвартсе, — пробормотал он, не сводя с нее глаз.

— В старом разваливающемся замке, — фыркнула Петуния.

Питер немного нахмурился, но, видно, решил не говорить, что думает на самом деле, и продолжал поглаживать ее руку большим пальцем.

— Ты уже видела розовый сад? — спросил Питер. Его взгляд стал мечтательным.

Петуния засомневалась и посмотрела поверх плеча Питера: Вернон по-прежнему сидел у барной стойки — краснолицый, громко и важно, к всеобщему изумлению, разглагольствовавший о сверлах дрелей. Она вздернула подбородок и снова встретилась взглядом с Питером:

— Нет, — ответила она, — не видела. Покажешь?

Питер засиял и запечатлел жаркий и влажный поцелуй на ее руке.

— С удовольствием, миледи.

Он поднялся и предложил Петунии руку, и они вместе скрылись в ночи.

* * *

Девять месяцев спустя в доме Дурслей был большой праздник.

 

**III**

— Алло, полиция? Да, это миссис Петуния Дурсли из дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице. Представляете, кто-то подбросил ребенка нам на крыльцо. Нет, я не представляю, кто мог это сделать... Вы пришлете кого-нибудь? Отлично, буду ждать.

**IV**

— Гарри, иди сюда, садись. Мне надо кое о чем с тобой поговорить.

Она всегда приходила в замешательство, глядя в его глаза — такие же ярко-зеленые, как у Лили и их бабушки, — и он внимательно смотрел на нее. Иногда Петунии хотелось, чтобы он не дичился ее, но что ни делается, все к лучшему. Лили родители избаловали, и вот к чему это привело.

Мальчик сел на диван рядом с ней, теребя маленькими пальцами брюки на коленках. Она вдруг поняла, что одежда висит на нем, и подумала, что стоит купить ему новую. Хотя скоро он все равно пойдет в Стоунволл, а там носят форму.

Она глубоко вдохнула и сказала:

— Думаю, ты уже достаточно большой, чтобы узнать правду о своих родителях.

Широко раскрыв глаза, он не открываясь смотрел на нее:

— А что... что с ними?

Петуния разгладила юбку на бедрах и отвела взгляд.

— Твои родители на самом деле не погибли в автомобильной катастрофе. — Она услышала, что он тяжело задышал. Она надеялась, что с ним ничего не случится, ведь он был невероятно болезненным ребенком. — Джеймс и Лили умерли потому, что занимались дурной вещью под названием «магия».

— Магия? — ахнул Гарри.

— Да, — ответила Петуния. — Они и их друзья считали себя волшебниками и ведьмами. Даже ходили в школу, где их учили ужасным и противоестественным вещам.

— Но... — Гарри попытался вдохнуть, — мои родители были хорошими, — прошептал он, и это прозвучало очень тихо и жалко.

— Они и были, — великодушно подтвердила она, — пока ими не овладела магия. После этого они могли говорить только о заклинаниях, зельях, странных созданиях. И они воевали.

— Воевали?!

— Да, воевали. И их убили, потому что они занимались магией.

— Убили?!

Петуния покосилась на мальчика и увидела на его щеках слезы. Его грудь сотрясалась от рыданий.

— И только благодаря Богу ты уцелел, — продолжила она, нежно положив руку ему на лоб. — У тебя остался лишь шрам.

Гарри повернулся к ней, и Петуния увидела море страданий на детском личике.

— Но почему я выжил, если они умерли?

— Потому что ты был слишком маленьким, чтобы заниматься магией, Гарри, — пробормотала она, поглаживая его по волосам. — Война унесла жизни только тех, кто считал себя волшебниками и ведьмами. Поэтому... если ты хочешь остаться в живых, ты никогда не должен заниматься магией.

Гарри, по-прежнему плача, помотал головой:

— Нет, никогда!

— Это может быть непросто, — предупредила она. — Люди, научившие их магии — те, из-за кого они погибли, — могут попытаться и тебя завлечь.

— Нет, — всхлипнул он, — никогда!

Петуния притянула его ближе, рассеянно поглаживая по спине, пока он плакал у нее на груди. Она думала о том, что приготовить Вернону и Дадли на ужин.

**V**

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, тетя Петуния.

**Конец**


End file.
